Skylights are nonessential construction components that are added to structures to aid in the process of daylighting. Increasing the amount of natural light in a covered area serves an aesthetic purpose and allows the user to avoid searching for alternate means of lighting in the covered areas.
Diverters are typically used with skylights to redirect the path of rainwater. They are necessary to provide a drainage area and to keep water or other elements from entering the building. The diverters are installed at the top, upslope side of the skylight in order to help move rainwater away from critical joints of the skylight.
In order to install the diverter, a notch must be cut in the corrugation of the roof panel. Also, a diverter support plate is implemented in order to bolster withstand the force exerted on the diverter by the elements. More specifically, since the typical skylight is installed a considerable distance down the roof from the ridge, the runoff, by the time it reaches the diverter is moving swiftly and has considerable flow volume. This flow presents a challenge that must be met by the diverter, and can compromise the seals. After the notch is cut for the diverter, the diverter support plate is slid into place beneath the roof panel and clamped into position. The diverter is similarly secured into position. After the parts have been secured, the diverter, roof panel, and diverter support plate are fastened together, and sealant is added as required to fill voids and gaps to seal the system. These seals all present potential leak points.